Nowy Początek
by Zeye
Summary: Jake, kaleki marine dostaje szansę wzięcia udziału w projekcie Avatar. Czy zyska więcej niż oczekiwał? A może czeka go głębokie rozczarowanie i uczucie niesmaku w ustach? SLASH Jake/Tsu'Tey
1. Chapter 1

**Nie posiadam i nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do filmu Avatar. Nie zarobię na tym ani centa, więc proszę nie ciągać mnie po sądach :)**

_Oto wytwór nieprzewidywalnego natchnienia…nie wiem gdzie mnie doprowadzi. Jak wszyscy poszerzający dorobek fików z Avatar'a inspirację odczułam siedząc z rozdziawioną paszczą na sali kinowej xD Jako fanka slash'u musiałam również wyplewić het xD Ubolewam strasznie nad tym, że nie ma jeszcze nic po polsku ( bądź nie dotarłam w odpowiednie miejsce ) dlatego też czynię niniejszą grafomanię :P_

_Będę się raczej trzymała fabuły filmu, odpowiednio modyfikując ją na potrzeby swojej chorej wyobraźni xD _

_Ciekawa jestem jakie polska publiczność przejawi zainteresowanie tematem ;) _

Otwarcie oczu w tym obcym, gigantycznym ciele było niczym doświadczenie powtórnych narodzin. I mimo, że nie mógł pamiętać tych pierwszych, był przekonany, że właśnie tak musiało odczuwać je malusieńkie ciało dziecka. Niczym coś niesamowitego, przerażającego, lecz zarazem wypełniającego serce silnym pragnieniem życia.

Jake zamrugał kilka razy, przyzwyczajając kocie oczy do rażącego blasku medycznych lamp i jednocześnie siebie samego do nowego rodzaju postrzegania. Wszystkie obrazy były ostre i bardzo wyraźne, nawet dla człowieka, który nigdy nie padł ofiarą najmniejszej wady wzroku. Barwy intensywne i mocno nasycone.

Poruszył palcami od stóp i jego serce przepełniło żenujące wręcz wzruszenie. Tak dawno nie doświadczył tego wspaniałego uczucia, jakie zapewniała pełna kontrola nad własnym ciałem. Czucie w nogach oznaczało, że mógł chodzić. Mógł przez kilka chwil nie wracać na ten cholerny, metalowy wózek, będący jawnym symbolem słabości. I mimo, że uzyskanie możliwości samodzielnego poruszania się było głównym motywem wzięcia udziału w projekcie Awatar, dopiero w tej chwili poczuł ile naprawdę to znaczyło. Jakie rozpościerało przed nim perspektywy.

Poderwał się do góry, porażony różnicą wzrostu między ciałem jego awatara, a sylwetkami krzątających się wokół naukowców. Spojrzał na Norna z wyrazem euforii na twarzy i dostrzegł w nim dokładnie te same emocje. Doświadczenie było wspaniałe, nieporównywalne z niczym.

- Powoli…Usiądź...

Kazali mu uważać, ale on nie mógł doczekać się wypróbowania nowych, silnych nóg.

Wstał gwałtownie, potrącając wszystkie przedmioty w pobliżu.

Spoglądanie z wysokości ponad trzech metrów na otoczenie powodowało dość silne zawroty głowy.

- Musisz usiąść…Uspokoić go!

Nie zważał na protesty i podniesione głosy alarmu. Czuł się fenomenalnie, powoli oswajając ze zdolnościami psycho-ruchowymi Na'vi i nie zamierzał grzecznie powrócić na medyczną kozetkę. Zbliżył się do szyby, zza której spoglądała na niego zaniepokojona twarz Max'a.

- Jake posłuchaj mnie, nie przywykłeś jeszcze do swojego Awatara. To niebezpieczne!

- To jest wspaniałe

***

Cóż w tej chwili nie do końca mógł posłużyć się tym określeniem.

Sam pośród spowitych mrokiem lasów Pandory, próbował ujść z życiem stadzie dziwacznie wyglądających, pso-podobnych stworzeń. Ich gigantyczne zęby i toczące ślinę paszcze bynajmniej nie wyglądały „wspaniale" i stanowiły realne zagrożenie, nawet dla tak silnego ciała.

Ogień trzymał je na dystans, ale Jake wiedział, że prędzej czy później bestie wyczują jego słabość. Nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie, czekając na pewną śmierć. Najlepszą obroną był atak, przynajmniej takie kredo wbijano mu do głowy na wojskowych szkoleniach.

Rzucił się na jednego. Udało mu się rozprawić z kolejnymi, ale wkrótce ich przewaga zaczęła stawać się przytłaczająca. Nie miał szans na zwycięstwo i to uczucie odbiło się przeszywającym bólem w klatce piersiowej. Oto jak dobiegała końca jego wielka przygoda. Zaledwie kilka godzin po przemieszczeniu w ciało awatara skończy marnie, jako pożywka dla wściekłych kundli. Miliony dolarów zmarnowane przez żenującego, kalekiego pseudo-żołnierza.

Nie mógł chyba umrzeć w bardziej żałosny sposób.

Oczywiście jak to bywa z wybawieniem, pojawiło się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Gdy nadzieja skruszyła się zupełnie, pozostawiając za sobą czarną otchłań bezsilności.

Kilka strzał i było po wszystkim.

Stanął oko w oko z najprawdziwszą Na'vi. Panienką, która bez trudu rozłożyła na łopatki wszystkie cerberopodobne poczwary. Nie mógł być w tej chwili bardziej zażenowany, lecz jednocześnie bardziej szczęśliwy.

Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, przy tylu poważnych okazjach do śmierci, wciąż żył. Uratowany przez żeńską dzikuskę, zagubiony w lesie, brudny, głodny i cholernie zmęczony, ale jednak…

***

Mimo, że początkowo odnosiła się wobec niego wrogo, wkrótce – kolejnym zbiegiem okoliczności? – zrozumiała, że w jakiś sposób Jake różni się od innych Chodzących We Śnie, do których odczuwała niechęć

Obklejony niczym lampion, przypominającymi meduzy stworzonkami, dostrzegł w jej wielkich oczach konsternację. To musiało coś znaczyć i owo uczucie udzieliło się także i jemu.

- Czym one są?

- Nasiona Drzewa Sekretów…bardzo czyste duchy.

Cóż to wyjaśnienie, póki co musiało mu wystarczyć. Wszystko na Pandorze było przecież niesamowite, poczynając od zabójczego dla ludzi powietrza, poprzez jej kocich mieszkańców i masę dziwnych stworzeń, na zapierającej dech w piersiach roślinności kończąc.

***

Miejscowa powiodła go do wioski co skwapliwie zaakceptował. Czyż nie tego właśnie chciała Korporacja? Nie tego, oczekiwał pułkownik Quaritch?

Jake miał niepowtarzalną okazję zbliżenia się do Na'vi i poznania ich głównej siedziby, a to niosło za sobą jeszcze jedno ważne udogodnienie. Wizja spędzenia nocy we wrogim otoczeniu, oraz śmierci na skutek kontaktu z kolejnym paskudztwem, stawała się coraz mniej realna.

- Chodź!

- Jak masz na imię…

Nie zdążył użyć uroku osobistego by poznać personalia damy, gdyż w pewnym momencie dosłownie zwalono go z nóg. Zacisnął zęby, wpijając palce w ciepły torf. Doprawdy zaczynał mieć dosyć ciągłego popadania z euforii w przerażenie.

Zwinnie podniósł się z ziemi, stając oko w oko ze strzałami napiętych łuków. Kilku miejscowych, szczerząc kły otoczyło go, sprawiając, iż poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo. Po chwili to wrażenie spotęgowało pojawienie się trzech wściekłych jeźdźców, wydających odgłosy wyjęte żywcem z westernu.

W oczach jednego z nich malowała się prawdziwa furia, gdy „wybawicielka" z pasją stanęła w obronie Jake'a. Nie żeby marine rozumiał choć słowo z ostrej wymiany zdań, która nastąpiła po chwili. Niemniej był święcie przekonany, że od siły jej perswazji zależy jego życie.

Jak dobrze, iż zawsze był ulubieńcem kobiet. No przynajmniej, do czasu w którym nie wylądował na wózku, a podziw z ich strony przeistoczył się w litość.

Na'vi podszedł do Jake'a, mierząc go uważnie niechętnym spojrzeniem. Przybliżył nos do jego skroni i otrząsnął się z niesmakiem. Awatar mógł wyglądać jak jeden z nich i poruszać się jak oni, ale nie było mowy o pozbyciu się obcego zapachu.

Jake wyobrażał sobie jak kobieta mówi „ Odejdź…mam powód by prowadzić go do wioski…jeśli go tkniesz, będziesz ponosił tego przykre konsekwencje". Przynajmniej tego typu treści sugerował jej podniesiony głos i nieprzystępna postawa. Najwidoczniej musiała być kimś ważnym, gdyż mężczyzna mimo irytacji ustąpił.

***

Powiedli go niczym skazańca do wioski, bezceremonialnie trzymając za włosy. Gdyby nie kilka wcześniejszych upokorzeń, Jake próbowałby walczyć o zachowanie resztek godności osobistej. Jednak w otoczeniu dziesiątek wrogich, kocich ciał, na obcym terytorium wolał nie podejmować tej samobójczej misji.

Stanął przed wodzem czując suchość na języku. Litanie kolejnych, dziwnych słów zabrzęczały mu w uszach, potęgując uczucie bezsilności. Było dobrze? A może źle? Cholernie chciał się tego dowiedzieć.

- Co on mówi?

Zapytał, nie mogąc znieść okropnej niepewności.

- Mój ojciec rozważa czy cię nie zabić.

Och to było bardzo pokrzepiające.

- Ojciec? Miło pana poznać…

Oczywiście głupi zwrot grzecznościowy okazał się gafą, gdyż wszyscy wokół zareagowali jakby zamierzył się na wodza z nożem. Jake zaklął w myślach. Z wszystkich stron otaczali go wściekli miejscowi, dla których był jedynie groźnym, roztaczającym wszędzie smród Człowiekiem Nieba.

Nie wiedział jak Na'vi postępowali z wrogami, ale przez głowę przelatywały mu okropne obrazy rytualnego składania ofiar z intruzów. Może ostatecznie wizja rozszarpania przez stado dzikich bestii nie była taka najgorsza?

Iskierka nadziei rozbłysła, gdy na scenie pojawiła się kolejna, ważna - jak wywnioskował - postać. Kobieta, która okazała się być szamanką wioski. Matką jego „wybawicielki" i przede wszystkim istotą, w której oczach nie malowała się chęć natychmiastowego mordu.

Obeszła go z wszystkich stron, obmacując bynajmniej nie skrępowana, chociaż Jake był pewien, iż zgłaszanie protestów nie przysporzyłoby mu sympatii.

- Jak cię zwą?

- Jake Sully.

Bez ostrzeżenia drasnęła go, powoli smakując kroplę krwi.

- Po co przybyłeś?

Po co przybył? Cóż, przyznanie się do pragnienia biegania na dwóch niebieskich, aczkolwiek sprawnych nogach nie byłoby najmądrzejsze. Nie mógł również wyłożyć na ławę wszystkich, niekoniecznie przyjaznych zamiarów Korporacji. Pozostawało wymyślić coś na poczekaniu. Kłamstwo, które zapewniłoby mu doczekanie starości, względnie kilku kolejnych dni życia.

- Przybyłem by się uczyć.

Nie była zadowolona z tej odpowiedzi i nie przekonało ją nawet zapewnienie o tym, iż „kubek" Jake'a jest pusty. Dr. Augustine z pewnością potwierdziłaby to, gdyby tylko miał szansę powołać ją na świadka.

- Jestem wojownikiem…z Klanu Marine.

Wydukał co ślina przyniosła mu na język, a brzmiało to naprawdę żenująco. Wzburzyło w dodatku agresywnego Na'vi, który chciał zabić go kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Miejscowy wściekł się, wykrzykując coś w lokalnym języku.

Jake zaczął się intensywnie pocić. Każda jego odpowiedź okazywała się zła i podjudzała i tak już wytrącone z równowagi plemię. Jakby tego było mało, rozpoczęli żywy dialog dotyczący jego wątpliwej przyszłości, z którego nie rozumiał ani słowa.

Szamanka podeszła w końcu do mężczyzny, który szczerze go nie lubił i nie znającym sprzeciwu głosem szybko cedziła słowa. Na'vi wściekł się, spoglądając na Jake'a z najczystszą nienawiścią, przemieszaną z obrzydzeniem. Niczym na paskudnego szkodnika, zasługującego na natychmiastową eliminację.

Nie mógł jednak sprzeciwić się jej woli, co odbiło się rezygnacją w jego zwężonych niebezpiecznie oczach. Obdarzając Jake'a spojrzeniem gorszym od wszystkich poprzednich, szybko wycofał się w głąb lasu, uderzając na odchodne pięścią w drzewo.

- Tsu'Tey będzie cię uczyć. Ucz się pilnie Jakesully, a wtedy zobaczymy czy twoje zamiary są szczere.

Słowa szamanki zabrzmiały niczym wyrok skazujący, ale czego mógł się spodziewać po wyrażeniu chęci nauki? Powinien być wdzięczny, że nie postanowili rzucić go pterodaktylom na pożarcie, bądź spijać jego krwi w czasie rytualnej orgii. Niemniej fakt, że miał zostać uczniem TEGO Na'vi miażdżył wszelką ulgę. To zupełnie jak trafić z deszczu pod rynnę.

Nawet jeśli nie zginie w tej chwili, czekało go to z pewnością z ręki przyszłego nauczyciela. Sam na sam, zdany na jego łaskę, nie będzie znał dnia ani godziny. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

***

Gdy tylko wieko wielkiej tuby uniosło się, więżąc go na powrót w kalekim ciele – które nagle okazało się nie aż tak znienawidzone – Jake spojrzał na wyczekujące twarze ekipy.

- Mam totalnie przesrane.


	2. Chapter 2

Wstał wcześnie, od razu czując dyskomfort powodowany noszeniem na biodrach tej przeklętej, z ledwością cokolwiek osłaniającej przepaski. Nie dojść, że czuł się w niej praktycznie nagi, to jeszcze nieziemsko uwierała go w tyłek, powodując ciągłe podrygiwanie ogona. Czuł, że jak tak dalej pójdzie będzie musiał związać sobie ręce aby nieustannie nie majstrować w tylnich okolicach z nadzieją zastąpienia ulgą swędzenia.

Wszyscy Na'vi nosili jednak ten „strój" i Jake nie miał najmniejszego wyboru. Co najważniejsze, wizualne upodobnienie się do nich, było przecież najprostszym z wszystkich procesów, które miały uczynić z niego pełnoprawnego członka klanu.

Tego ranka Neytiri – dowiedział się, że tak ma na imię – poprowadziła go w stronę jednej z ogromnych polan, na której miał rozpocząć mordęgę pod nadzorem Tsu'Tey'a.

Na'vi czekał na niego z twarzą wykrzywioną niesmakiem. Jego pogarda była bardziej ekspresywna od tej, która malowała się w oczach wojskowych przełożonych na niezliczonych treningach. Z tym, że wtedy Jake czuł się zmobilizowany do wysiłku, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o obecnej sytuacji.

Na samą myśl, o wylewaniu siódmych potów pod komendą tego osobnika robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na wysiłek fizyczny, a już tym bardziej na poniżanie się ku uciesze Tsu'Tey'a.

Z drugiej strony musiał przecież spróbować i dać z siebie wszystko, aby okazać swoją przydatność dla Korporacji. Niech wiedzą, że to właśnie jemu, kalece bez podstawowych informacji i bez żadnego przygotowania, udało się zakradnięcie w łaski miejscowych.

Postanowił przejść przez trening z zaciśniętymi zębami. Poświęcić sto procent wysiłku

i udowodnić, że jest godzien zaufania. Zaufania ludu Na'vi, które pułkownik Quaritch będzie mógł wykorzystać jak tylko dusza zapragnie.

Mężczyzna złożył mu propozycję, a Jake nie zawahał się przed jej przyjęciem. Zreperowany kręgosłup, który pozwoli przetworzyć cholerny wózek na złom, z pewnością był wart poświęcenia.

Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce przyszła para – przynajmniej takich informacji udzieliła mu Grace – zaczęła sprzeczać się w lokalnym języku. Tsu gestykulował energicznie, łypiąc na Jake'a niechętnym okiem, podczas gdy Neytiri prychała i marszczyła brwi, stając prawdopodobnie w jego obronie.

To było doprawdy żenujące. Kobieta wykorzystująca swą powabną władzę nad samcem, by chronić drugiego, który w jej mniemaniu był słaby i bezbronny.

Jake nie mógł dopuścić do dalszego nadwątlania swojego autorytetu, więc bezceremonialnie stanął pomiędzy dwójką Na'vi z wyrazem znudzenia na twarzy.

- Zaczynamy czy jak? Nie mam całego dnia.

Tsu'tey spojrzał na niego groźnie, odprawiając kobietę niecierpliwym skinieniem głowy. Potem zmierzył avatar'a kpiącym spojrzeniem, wskazując na pasącego się w oddali zwierza.

Wymamrotał coś pod nosem w lokalnym języku, doprowadzając Jake'a na skraj irytacji.

- Jeśli nie chcesz uchodzić za miernego nauczyciela, radzę przejść na angielski. Nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego bełkotu.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, rozważając najwyraźniej czy rzucić się na Jake'a z pięściami za znieważenie rodzimej mowy, czy przyjąć uwagę za dobrą monetę i wykorzystać umiejętności nabyte w szkole prowadzonej przez Ludzi Nieba.

- Żaden z nas nie jest zadowolony z sytuacji, więc może po prostu…

-…skoro jesteś niezadowolony, po co pchasz się do wioski? Czego chcesz Chodzący We Śnie?

- A jednak mówisz po angielsku…

Na wargach Sully'ego zagościł cyniczny uśmiech.

- Odpowiedz! Czego chcesz?

- Już mówiłem.

Jake zacisnął zęby.

- Przyszedłem się uczyć, ale niekoniecznie od ciebie.

- Nie ufam ci.

Na'vi warknął, niewybrednie marszcząc nos. Jake zdążył zauważyć, że mimika jego twarzy była o wiele bardziej elastyczna niż u wszystkich miejscowych razem wziętych. Chyba nikt nie potrafił stroić tak różnorodnych min.

Skojarzył się byłemu marine z Marudą, bohaterem bajki dla dzieci, którą lubił oglądać mimo, że kręcono ją ponad dwa wieki temu.

- Masz nauczyć mnie zwyczajów Na'vi. Nie musisz mi ufać. Właściwie to mam w nosie twoje zaufanie.

- Licz się ze słowami…

Mężczyzna warknął, z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w złotej tęczówce.

-…znam się na polowaniu i lasach Pandory, ty nie. Na twoim miejscu bym spokorniał.

- Czy to groźba?

Tsu'tey nie odpowiedział. Wyminął Jake'a, ruszając szybko w stronę wcześniej wskazanego zwierza.

Sully rozpoznał, iż na tego typu stworzeniach pojawiło się trzech jeźdźców w noc jego „schwytania". Wyglądały niczym krzyżówka konia z mrówkojadem i nie miały na ciele nawet grama sierści. Po obu bokach pyska zwisały im długie i grube, niczym pnącza wąsy.

- To Pa'li

Tsu'tey stwierdził niechętnie, jakby każde słowo kosztowało go naprawdę sporo wysiłku.

- Uroczy.

Jake przystroił twarz w wymuszony uśmiech, spodziewając się, iż spokojne zwierzę, skubiące trawę w porannym słońcu z pewnością dla niego nie okaże się łaskawe. Jakoś nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, iż każdy dzień spędzony na szkoleniu okaże się trudniejszy od poprzedniego.

Ostatecznie to była Pandora. Obca planeta z nieznaną dotąd człowiekowi szatą rośliną i światem zwierzęcym. Na każdym kroku – jak z przekonaniem mawiał Quaritch – czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Nic nie było takie, na jakie wyglądało, więc najbardziej niewinne stworzonko mogło opluć cię wysoko żrącym kwasem.

- Na co czekasz? Ładuj się na niego.

Na'vi okazał zniecierpliwienie, popychając Jake'a brutalnie w stronę posilającego się Pa'li. Sam, mimo głębokiej niechęci względem Chodzącego We Śnie, gładził zwierzę po masywnej szyi, aby uspokoić je i zapewnić, że nic złego się nie stanie. Nie chciał ułatwić zadania Jake'owi, ale nie mógł dopuścić do spłoszenia jednego z najwierniejszych przyjaciół ludu Na'vi.

Sully nigdy nie jeździł konno, mimo, że właśnie konie najdłużej przetrwały wśród ginącej fauny planety Ziemia. Jakoś nie czuł nigdy potrzeby. Zapotrzebowanie na kontakt ze zwierzętami zaspokajały w jego przypadku rzadkie wizyty z dziewczyną w zoo lub film dokumentalny na Animal Planet.

Niemniej nie mógł stać obok zirytowanego Tsu niczym słup soli, niezdolny do tak prostej czynności, jaką było dosiadanie konia. Zaparł się więc na jednej nodze, a drugą spróbował przerzucić przez grzbiet potężnego zwierzęcia.

Wyszło dość nieporadnie i przez kilka chwil ku uciesze swego nauczyciela wierzgał w górze nogami, próbując zachować równowagę.

- Widzę, że doskonale się bawisz.

Na brzmienie słów Jake'a, uśmiech od razu spełzł z warg mężczyzny.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś żałosny.

- Cieszę się, mogąc zapewnić ci rozrywkę.

Przez chwile mierzyli się wzrokiem, a z owej potyczki żaden nie chciał wyjść pokonany. Ostatecznie równowagę przywróciło zniecierpliwione prychnięcie zwierzęcia.

Tsu'Tey uspokajał Pa'li w lokalnym języku, a Jake starał się gładzić masywną szyję we wszystkich właściwych miejscach z nadzieją, iż w pewnej chwili nie wyląduje w błocie na czterech literach.

- Musisz nawiązać tsa'helu. Połączenie.

- Jasne…

Cóż, to wcale nie było dla Jake'a takie oczywiste. Starał się nie spoglądać wyczekująco na rozbawionego Na'vi, jednocześnie poszukując wzrokiem na ciele zwierzęcia czegoś w co można by się „podpiąć".

- No tak, mogłem założyć, że kretyn twojego pokroju na to nie wpadnie.

Marine ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując ciętą ripostę.

- Włosy.

Wskazówka okazała się nad wyraz pomocna. Jake od razu przypomniał sobie jak maleńkie macki na końcu warkocza wydały mu się dziwaczne i na swój sposób przerażające. Jakby żerował na jego ciele jakiś okropny pasożyt bez bliżej określonego celu. Nagle cel stał się jasny.

Chwycił warkocz, obserwując jak różowe włókna poruszają się leniwie, po czym kontynuował poszukiwanie czegoś podobnego u zwierzęcia.

- Stracę na ciebie pół życia.

Tsu warknął, podsuwając awatarowi pod nos jeden z długich wąsów Pa'li.

- Właśnie miałem po niego sięgnąć.

- Musisz wyzbyć się dumy Chodzący We Śnie. Przyznać się do błędu.

Uwaga zabrzmiała niczym pouczające napomnienie przedszkolanki, ale Jake poczuł, że wypada przytaknąć w odpowiedzi głową. Nie znosił tego Na'vi i nie podejrzewał go nawet o cień dobrych chęci, ale mimo wszystko musiał docenić to, że mężczyzna jest wyśmienitym myśliwym, przyszłym wodzem. Wskazówki, których mu udzielał były niezbędne do uzyskania akceptacji wioski.

- Stwórz więź.

Jake usłuchał, z nieco krzywym wyrazem twarzy. Łączenie się ze zwierzęciem w tak dziwaczny sposób nie było tak do końca fascynujące.

Zdanie zmienił od razu. Gdy tylko jego ciało zbombardowały bodźce płynące z silnego ciała Pa'li. Rytm bicia jego serca, przyspieszony oddech, cała gama dzikich instynktów, kłębiących się w mięśniach, ścięgnach i włóknach.

- Wczuj się w niego.

- Niesamowite.

Jake wyszeptał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Czuł radość na podobieństwo dziecka wpuszczonego do sklepu z cukierkami, ale niekoniecznie chciał by Tsu'Tey był tego świadkiem.

- Nie potrzebujesz słów by powiedzieć mu co ma robić. Wszystko dzieje się w umyśle.

- Niech będzie…

Marine stwierdził, zamykając oczy i skupiając się na jednej, istotnej myśli.

RUSZAJ DO PRZODU

Już po chwili brodził niestety w głębokim błocie, zrzucony z grzbietu Pa'li na skutek impetu z jakim się poruszał. Jake nie spodziewał się aż takiej gwałtowności i teraz z irytacją zaciskał pięści.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jakimś cudem uda mu się nie zbłaźnić przed zadowolonym z siebie Na'vi.

- To tylko Pa'li Chodzący We Śnie. Jak poradzisz sobie z ikranem?

Czym do cholery był ikran Jake nie miał ochoty w tej chwili wiedzieć. Był wściekły. Nie lubił przegrywać, nie lubił bezsilności, a ostatnio…przez kilka gorzkich lat tylko ją wciąż odczuwał. Kładła go nocą do snu i budziła wczesnym świtem. Miał tego dosyć!

Zerwał się z ziemi i ruszył dziarsko w stronę zwierzęcia, ignorując szyderczy ton głosu Tsu'Tey'a. Wgramolił się na potężny grzbiet, bez chwili zastanowienia, sięgając po warkocz.

Nawiązał tsa'helu. Pomyślał RUSZAJ i po chwili rozcierał obolałe łokcie.

- Daj spokój Jakesully. Nie uda ci się go poskromić.

Tsu'tey przykucnął obok niego, spoglądając pogodniej w złote tęczówki Chodzącego We Śnie. Chciał aby człowiek się poddał, odpuścił, przyznał, że myślał o nieosiągalnym chcąc stać się jednym z Na'vi. Tego typu perswazja nie wymagała już niechęci czy agresji. Tsu chciał usłyszeć jedynie te dwa, wspaniałe słowa PODDAJĘ SIĘ.

- Nie poddam się.

Jake zerwał się z ziemi, o mały włos nie przewracając Na'vi, który zwinnie odskoczył do tyłu. Spojrzał na Pa'li groźnym wzrokiem, wyrażającym mniej więcej słowa „ rób tak dalej, a pożałujesz".

Wskoczył na grzbiet, z przyjemnością odnotowując, że wreszcie zrobił to z namiastką gracji. Sięgnął po warkocz, nawiązał tsa'helu i przez kilka sekund nawet utrzymał się na Pa'li. Po chwili jednak z irytacją wytrzepywał liście z włosów.

- Tracę na ciebie czas Chodzący we Śnie!

Tsu warknął, siadając na grubym konarze drzewa.

- Poddaj się!

- Nigdy!

Jake odparł zadowolony z siebie, co wywołało w Na'vi jedynie ostry, zwierzęcy syk furii.

- Poza tym nie odmówiłbym sobie możliwości zepsucia ci dnia.

- Igrasz z ogniem.

- Nie boję się ognia.

Nieudana próba goniła nieudaną próbę. Minuty uciekały, zamieniając się w godziny, a gama siniaków na ciele Jake'a zwiększała się z każdym nowym upadkiem.

Tsu'tey warczał, wściekał się bądź śmiał na przemian, nie wyrażając jednak najmniejszej chęci do udzielenia człowiekowi pomocnych wskazówek.

- Jesteś zbyt głupi by pojąć, że to cię przerasta?

- Możliwe.

Marine uśmiechnął się szeroko, po raz kolejny zamierzając się na grzbiet Pa'li. Usadowił się wygodnie, bardzo ostrożnie nawiązał tsa'helu i z wszystkich sił skupił się na tej jednej myśli. Płynącym z głębi serca, prawdziwym i szczerym pragnieniu udowodnienia, że może…że jest w stanie zawrzeć trwałą więź z tym łagodnym mieszkańcem Pandory.

RUSZAJ!

I Pa'li właśnie to uczynił. Jednak nie dziko i nie impulsywnie jak poprzednim razem.

Jake nie miał żadnej trudności z utrzymaniem się na jego grzbiecie i teraz szczerzył się uradowany od ucha do ucha.

- Doskonale.

Usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos Neytiri, która stała nieopodal Tsu, uśmiechając się z uznaniem.

- Doskonale? Zajęło mu to cały dzień.

Nauczyciel wskazał dłonią w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Spojrzał na Jake'a z niechęcią, która nie ominęła także jego przyszłej życiowej partnerki.

Po chwili odbyła się pomiędzy nimi kolejna ostra wymiana lokalnych słów, z której Jake nie zrozumiał ani słowa, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że ich związek będzie pasmem niekończących się kłótni.

- Możesz zabierać się stąd Chodzący We Śnie. Na dziś koniec mojego mitrężenia czasu.

Tsu warknął na odchodne, po czym ruszył wściekle w stronę wioski, pozostawiając Jake'a i wytrąconą z równowagi Neytiri.


	3. Chapter 3

- Jakesully nie możesz dać się sprowokować.

Neytiri poinformowała go z zacięciem, spoglądając wściekle w stronę oddalającego się Na'vi. Nie była zadowolona ze sposobu, w jaki Tsu'tey traktował wybranka Eywa. Jakby uważał go za swojego rywala, a to była przecież obawa zupełnie bezpodstawna.

Spojrzała na umorusaną twarz avatar'a, jego rozciągnięte w leniwym uśmiechu wargi i przymrużone oczy z głęboką konsternacją. Czy jednak na pewno aż tak bezpodstawna? Coś było w Chodzącym We Śnie wzbudzającego zaufanie. Jego determinacja, porywczość i rozbrajająca wręcz nieporadność budziły w sercu sympatię.

- Nie martw się. Przeszedłem szkolenie marine, nie dam się nikomu wyprowadzić z równowagi. Poza tym doskonale się bawię.

Szeroki uśmiech Jake'a sprawił, że i ona się roześmiała. Nie miała pojęcia o „ szkoleniu marine" i mgliste o Wojownikach z tego klanu, ale czuła, że miło byłoby poszerzyć nieco wiedzę. Poza tym była święcie przekonana o tym, iż lepiej sprawiłaby się w roli nauczycielki Człowieka Nieba. Okazałaby cierpliwość i wytrwałość, o wiele szybciej doszukując się znaczenia wyroku Eywa niż zrobi to Tsu'Tey ze swoimi idiotycznymi uprzedzeniami.

Przecież to ona jako pierwsza ujrzała znak zesłany przez ich matkę. Ocaliła obcego przed niechybną śmiercią w kryjącej wiele niebezpieczeństw puszczy i sama powstrzymała się przed jego unicestwieniem. Czyż nie zasługiwała na szansę dowiedzenia się, dlaczego to ją wybrała Eywa na „widzącą znak"?

- Nie zechciałbyś towarzyszyć mi w polowaniu?

- Jasne.

Jake odpowiedział z entuzjazmem, po chwili przypominając sobie iż rozmawia z przyszłą następczynią Mo'at.

- Znaczy, to będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

Podrapał się w głowę zmieszany, wzbudzając w kobiecie kolejną falę rozbawienia.

- Wyruszamy natychmiast.

- Polowanie po zachodzie słońca?

- Wioska przygotowuje się do święta Baa'rogo. To czas upamiętniający poskromienie przez naszych przodków, siejącego postrach i zniszczenie potwora z jaskiń Baa. Tradycja nakazuje by w trakcie uczty spożywać mięso potwora, oddając cześć jego zabójcom.

- To znaczy, że idziemy zapolować na to monstrum?

Jake wydawał się zbity z tropu, ale nie przerażony. Wręcz przeciwnie, w jego złotych, kocich oczach lśnił błysk ekscytacji.

- Miałam rację.

Neytiri poinformowała bardziej siebie niż swego towarzysza.

- To znaczy?

- Posiadasz silne serce. Bez strachu.

- Dla Grace to oznaka totalnego kretynizmu.

Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, spoglądając w stronę spowitej mrokiem puszczy.

- Baa czeka.

- Nie dalibyśmy rady Baa, Jakesully. Zresztą był jedynym ze swego gatunku. Wraz z nim umarł strach.

- To jak…

- Żyją wciąż zwierzęta podobne do niego. Są niewielkie lecz bardzo groźne. Polują nocą i tylko wtedy można je wytropić.

- Brzmi interesująco.

- To będzie okazja byś się nieco podszkolił.

- Dodatkowe korepetycje, oto czego mi trzeba.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo i powiodła go w spowity cieniem głąb pandorskiej puszczy.

***

- Czy wy nie zaczynacie dnia od posiłku?!

Jake jęknął, próbując dotrzymać kroku Na'vi, który z wyjątkowo dużym zapałem wcielał się tego dnia w rolę jego nauczyciela.

Tsu'Tey był tak wściekły gdy Jake otworzył oczy po nawiązaniu kontakty ze swym awatarem, iż przez chwilę marine obawiał się, że zostanie zamordowany. Cóż przyszłemu wodzowi nie podobał się fakt, iż kilkakrotne potrząsanie nie wywoływało w Chodzącym We Śnie żadnej reakcji.

- Myśliwi wstają wcześnie. Wtedy jedzą. Ty leżałeś niczym kłoda do późna.

Jake rozważał, czy nie wyjaśnić swemu „mentorowi" procesu zasilania avatar'a, ale szybko się za to zganił. Tsu tylko niepotrzebnie by się zirytował, obdarzając go jeszcze większym brakiem zaufania niż dotychczas.

Na przyszłość będzie musiał po prostu wcześniej kłaść się do swojej kapsuły.

- Dokąd idziemy?

- Zobaczysz.

To musiało wystarczyć za odpowiedź, więc Jake darował sobie drążenie tematu, skupiając się całkowicie na dogonieniu szybkiego Na'vi. Mężczyzna był zwinny niczym pantera, bez wysiłku pokonując gęste zarośla, zwalone pnie czy skaliste wzniesienia.

Poza tym Jake miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, iż Tsu'Tey emanuje wręcz negatywnymi emocjami. Był naładowany niechęcią niczym karabin plazmowy, a marine doskonale wiedział jak pukawka może być niebezpieczna w niepowołanych rękach.

***

W pewnym momencie Tsu'Tey zniknął z pola widzenia, ginąc pośród gęstej roślinności. Jake zwolnił zirytowany i zaczął się uważnie rozglądać.

Przez głowę przelatywały mu różnorodne myśli, a każda kolejna była gorsza od poprzedniej. Na'vi chciał go albo upokorzyć albo zabić z zaskoczenia. Może nieświadom niczego ruszył za mężczyzną na polowanie, w którym to on miał być zwierzyną łowną.

- Ruszaj się!

Nerwową kontemplację przerwał wściekły głos Tsu oraz jego ręka gwałtownie wciągająca Jake'a w gęstwiny.

- Starcy Omaticaya są szybsi.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie znam lasu jak własnej kieszeni.

Jake warknął, przez zaciśnięte zęby, tak jak Na'vi padając na ziemię i skradając się w stronę zwalonego konaru.

- Dlatego powinieneś dotrzymywać kroku.

Tsu'Tey szepnął, od razu dając gest ręką, iż nie życzy sobie na to żadnej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego w skupieniu przeczołgał się dalej, pozostawiając Jake'a w tyle.

- Yerik. Masz go upolować.

Sully wybałuszył oczy, obserwując dziwaczne zwierzę w oddali. Miało na pysku przeźroczyste rogi, z jedną gałką oczną na każdym z nich. W dodatku układało pysk na podobieństwo szczerzącego się konia.

- Dlaczego nie pokażesz mi jak to zrobić?

- Już doskonale wiesz.

Tsu spojrzał na niego ostro, zaciskając palce prawej dłoni na wystającym z ziemi korzeniu.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Polowałeś z Neytiri.

Marine szybko przypomniał sobie jak świetnie bawił się w towarzystwie kobiety i faktycznie nauczył się kilku ważnych wskazówek. To dlatego był tak cholernie niewyspany. Niemniej, mimo, że starała się pokazać mu jak trzymać łuk i w jaki sposób celować, nie czuł się jeszcze specem w roli myśliwego.

- Próbowała mnie czegoś nauczyć skoro ty się obijasz.

Złośliwa riposta miała ukrócić rodzącą się sprzeczkę, ale Tsu rzucił się na Jake'a z lokalnym przekleństwem na ustach, już po chwili przybliżając ostrze noża do jego krtani.

- Możesz oszukać wszystkich wokół, ale nie mnie!

- Nikogo nie oszukuję!

- To kłamstwo śmierdzi tak jak ty, obrzydliwie.

- To czemu ze mnie nie zejdziesz? Złaź do cholery!

Tsu, przybliżył ostrze jeszcze mocniej i w tej chwili Jake poczuł coś dziwnego. Coś tak zaskakującego, iż w pierwszej chwili nie zidentyfikował dobrze owego odczucia. Po chwili jednak…cóż, nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości.

Jego dłonie zwilgotniały, rytm serca przyspieszył, a źrenice kocich oczu zwiększyły się dwukrotnie.

Najgorszy był jednak fakt, iż organ na który nie zwracał od czasu paraliżu zbyt dużej uwagi, dał znać o sobie ze zdwojona mocą. Naprężył się, rozpychając przestrzeń pod przeklętą przepaską.

Gdy tylko Tsu zorientował się co jest grane - a było to nieuniknione, zważywszy iż przygniatał Jake'a do ziemi – schował nóż i z wielką siłą uderzył pięścią Chodzącego We Śnie.

- Wiedziałem!

Warknął, zrywają się na nogi.

Jake niepojmujący reakcji własnego ciała i zamroczony solidnie silnym ciosem był totalnie zdezorientowany. Co ten Na'vi musiał sobie pomyśleć? Marine zaczął płonąć ze wstydu. Co się do cholery stało? Jakim cudem? Jakim prawem!

- O co ci chodzi?

Zgrywanie głupa zdawało się w tej chwili najlepszą obroną.

- Tylko wspomniałem o niej a ty już się podniecasz!

Mężczyzna podszedł do Jake'a z naprawdę morderczym błyskiem w oku.

- Tylko się do niej zbliż! Tylko ją tknij, a pożałujesz! Neytiri jest moja! Moja.

Pchnął marine na odchodne i zniknął, zostawiając go pośrodku bezkresnych zarośli.

Jake stał wstrząśnięty, próbując nie myśleć o tym, iż w jakiś sposób będzie musiał wrócić do wioski. Najgorszy był przecież fakt, iż w trakcie TEGO CHOLERNEGO INCYDENTU nawet przez chwilę nie myślał o córce wodza.

* * *

**Nerisa** - dzięki za komentarz, „uśmiech kota z Alicji i ogonek djabołka wijący się pod spódnicą" to reakcja, jakiej łaknęłam xD

**Heidi** – również dzięki za komentarz i poinstruowanie mnie co i jak jeśli chodzi o odmianę imienia Tsu'Tey...wzięłam wszystko pod uwagę :P

Fika nie opuszczę, bez obaw. Ja też siedząc w kinie, miałam nadzieję, że szybko sparują tych dwoje ale póki co, jakoś mało fików z ich udziałem D: …cierpię na niedosyt xD

Scena będzie na pewno. Czy mocna? Się okaże :D

Bety nie mam, jakoś nigdy nie szukałam, chociaż wiem, że potrzebuję…te galopujące przecinki i niedociągnięcia stylistyczne . xD


End file.
